


Fifty Ways to Fall in Love

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She knows she ain't got no say 'bout how he conducts his affairs but that don't stop the world from turnin' green when she sees how he acts 'round those whores the Cap'n is tryin' to help.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Ways to Fall in Love

**Comfort** – Jayne don’t say anything when Kaylee shows up in his bunk in the middle of the night after Simon breaks her heart, just folds back his blankets and waves her into his bed and holds her and kisses her on the forehead when she’s done cryin’ and flips his pillow over so they ain’t layin’ on the wet side.

**Kiss** – She’s about as gross as she’s ever been, drippin’ sweat and covered in engine grease and God only knows what else when he finally kisses her, big hand against the back of her head holdin’ her to him like he ain’t ever gonna let her go.

**Soft** – Jayne’s kinda rough ‘round the edges, but Kaylee knows he’s not like that on the inside, not really, but everyone always looks at her all skeptical-like when she tries to tell them that Jayne’s just like a teddy bear on the inside.

**Pain** – Her belly hurts something fierce and she still can’t feel much below that, but Cap’n and _Serenity _needed her; that don’t mean she ain’t grateful when Jayne carries her back to the infirmary and takes the stairs extra slow so’s not to jostle her too much.

**Potatoes** – Kaylee knows Jayne misses his ma’s sweet potato pie like nothin’ else and she knows his birthday is comin’ up so she sends a wave to Jayne’s ma and gets the recipe and when Jayne sees it (real sweet potatoes, not just protein), Kaylee knows that he’ll finally look at her like a real woman, not just little Kaylee anymore.

**Rain** – More than anything, Kaylee misses the rain when they’re out in the black, so when it starts to rain while they’re finishin’ repairs on _Serenity_ after her fight against both Alliance and Reavers, Kaylee goes outside and just stands in the rain and don’t bother feelin’ ashamed ‘bout how happy it makes her, even when she catches Jayne watchin’.

**Chocolate** – Kaylee’s heard said that chocolate’s an aphrodisiac but she never much believed it before, least not until Jayne comes back from a trip to the market with a jar of chocolate syrup in hand and a wicked gleam in his eyes and Kaylee’s glad she got a good night’s sleep last night ‘cause she knows she ain’t gonna be sleepin’ much tonight.

**Happiness** – It’s been a helluva long time since Kaylee was really happy and not just ruttin’ ‘cause she missed the feelin’ of a real live man inside her, but she’s happy with Jayne even if everyone thinks she’s crazy for turnin’ to him ‘stead of tryin’ to work things out with Simon again.

**Telephone** – Kaylee weren’t much involved in the Ariel job past the prelims, but that don’t mean she’s dumb or blind; somebody had to’ve tipped off the Feds and she can’t think of anyone who could’ve done it but Jayne and she spends two hours in her bunk cryin’ when she realizes that he really is only after money, that there’s nothin’ else keepin’ him on _Serenity_ ‘sides the promise of a big payoff.

**Ears** – She’s fightin’ with Simon again, always fightin’ nowadays, and when she finally walks away she finds Jayne standing ‘round the corner, just outta sight, and she’s waitin’ for him to make some smart-ass crack ‘bout Simon ‘cause she knows he heard everything they said, but all he does is stare at her ‘fore finally askin’, “You want I should shoot the doc or pretend I didn’t hear nothing?”

**Name** – “What kinda name’s Jayne, anyway?” she asks as he’s carryin’ his bags across the hold towards the crew quarters and he shoots back, “What the hell kinda name’s Kaywinnit?”

**Sensual** – They do a big job and end up with a big payoff and after Kaylee’s bought some essentials for _Serenity_, she uses some of her share to buy a small carton of strawberries ‘cause she knows how much Jayne loves to watch her eat ‘em.

**Death** – They leave _Serenity_ dead in the water, Cap’n still on her, and Kaylee knows she failed him and she’s cryin’ and shiverin’ ‘cause Inara turned down the heat to keep the life support goin’ longer when Jayne wraps his extra blanket ‘round her shoulders sayin’, “I don’t need it s’much as you, little Kaylee.”

**Sex** – “So how’d you end up on this boat?” Jayne asks her after he’s been flyin’ with ‘em for a week and Kaylee wonders if she should make something up before decidin’ on the truth and answerin’, “Well, it started off with me havin’ sex with the mechanic in the engine room.”

**Touch** – Kaylee knows Jayne ain’t much for cuddlin’ afterwards, but she is and Jayne’s bed is awful narrow and it’s either hold on or fall to the floor and Jayne would never let her fall even if he does complain sometimes ‘bout how she’s too touchy-feely.

**Weakness** – “Whatcha do that for?” she asks, a little outta breath, leaning all her weight against Jayne’s chest, glad he’s still got his arms around her ‘cause she don’t think her legs could hold her up after a kiss like that.

**Tears** – “I’m sick ta death of seein’ ya cry over that _gorram_ doc,” Jayne says as soon as he walks into the engine room, scarin’ Kaylee witless; “s’not like the _hun dan_ ever did anythin’ to deserve you, ‘cept maybe keep ya from dropping yer gun when we was fightin’ them Reavers.”

**Speed** – Her belly’s pretty much all healed up even though she’s still movin’ slower than normal but everyone’s finally back to treatin’ her normal, even Jayne, who finally stops asking how she feels every ten minutes.

**Wind** – It’s hard to try to patch a hull breach with all the ship’s air screamin’ by her, trying to get outta the same hole at the same time and she’s startin’ to feel light-headed when Jayne snaps an O2 mask over her face and picks up the patch she dropped and holds it over the breach for her to weld into place.

**Freedom** – Cap’n’s always saying that life in the black is ‘bout being free, free to do what they want and be what they want and go where they want, so Kaylee decides she’s free to be happy with who she wants and climbs down the ladder into Jayne’s bunk.

**Life** – “I wanted ta kill ‘im,” Jayne whispers against her shoulder after she’s done cryin’ over Simon, “and not just ‘cause he caught yer attention, but ‘cause he was willin’ ta let ya die to save his own ass and if Cap’n hadn’t beat me to it, I woulda let that _hun dan_ know that if you died, he was spacewalkin’ over to the Feds without a suit.”

**Jealousy** –She knows she ain’t got no say ‘bout how he conducts his affairs but that don’t stop the world from turnin’ green when she sees how he acts ‘round those whores the Cap’n is tryin’ to help.

**Hands** – Her hands ain’t smooth like Inara’s or graceful like River’s or strong like Zoe’s, but Jayne don’t complain any when she takes hold of Little Jayne and brings him to the edge and then sends him flying over it.

**Taste** – Jayne kisses her when he gets back from the annual U Day brawl with the Cap’n and Zoe and Kaylee slaps him ‘cause he tastes like an ashtray when he promised he’d quit smokin’ those awful cigars.

**Devotion** – Kaylee’s afraid Jayne’ll leave _Serenity_ moment the money is good enough elsewhere, but he keeps comin’ back, even when jobs’re scarce and nobody’s gettin’ paid and she’s happy he stays, she really is, but she can’t keep from wonderin’ just why that is.

**Forever** – She wants to think ‘bout forever, ‘bout having kids and settlin’ down someplace with dirt and sky and less people shootin’ at ‘em but she’s happy here and so’s Jayne so they decide that for now, forever means _Serenity_.

**Blood** – Kaylee hates to see anyone on the crew get hurt, but it’s somehow worse when it’s Jayne’s blood bein’ spilt all over _Serenity_’s deck as Cap’n and Zoe half-carry half-drag him to the infirmary, tryin’ to hurry so they can get him there ‘fore he bleeds to death.

**Sickness** – She comes down with a fever after the Fed shoots her and the doc does everythin’ he can to fix her, but the only thing that makes her feel shiny again is Jayne sittin’ with her and tellin’ her tales ‘bout his ma and her to die for desserts.

**Melody** – Sometimes when Jayne thinks she’s asleep, he’ll sing to her, mostly just campfire songs and sometimes songs Kaylee’s never heard before, and every time he sings, she knows it’s ‘cause he’s still tryin’ to figure out how to say I love you.

**Star** – There’s a shootin’ star tattooed on Kaylee’s right hip so’s she can make a wish anytime she wants and she’s never had a wish not come true so when she wishes for Jayne to finally look at her, really look at her, she knows he will.

**Home** – Jayne spends a lot of time with River on jobs and Kaylee worries ‘cause she knows how pretty River is and how good she is with weapons and Kaylee knows how much Jayne likes pretty and weapons, but after months of him comin’ home to Kaylee after each job, she stops worrying quite so much about it.

**Confusion** – It’s all so confusin’, Cap’n and Zoe and Jayne all got guns pointed at Tracey, and Kaylee too, and she don’t know what’s goin’ on but suddenly it’s over and Tracey’s been shot and Kaylee’s standin’ next to Jayne and he’s got a hold of her arm and Kaylee don’t think she’s ever been quite so grateful for Jayne as she is right now.

**Fear** – The first time Kaylee’s held at gunpoint, she’s scared outta her mind, but by the time Badger’s men grab her or even when Tracey’s threatenin’ to hurt her if he don’t get his way, she knows she’ll be fine, ‘cause neither Cap’n nor Jayne’ll let anything happen to her.

**Lightning/Thunder** – The gun goin’ off sounds like a crack of thunder and Kaylee flinches and steps back away from Cap’n, who’s scarin’ her ‘cause she’s never seen him this angry before, and don’t stop ‘til she runs into Jayne’s chest and feels his hand against her back.

**Bonds** – Simon warns her that Jayne won’t be able to move ‘cause of the drugs, but she’s still surprised to see the brace ‘round his neck and the look of helplessness and relief in his eyes when she walks into the infirmary with a bowl of stew for him for when he can finally move again.

**Market** – Kaylee’s still got the pink dress Cap’n bought for her on Persephone and she likes to look at it sometimes, even if she don’t wear it, which she knows Jayne is glad of ‘cause he thinks she looks like some stupid pink cupcake in it.

**Technology** – Somethin’s always breakin’ down on the ship and Kaylee gets so frustrated ‘cause if she ever got enough time or money, she could make _Serenity_ good as new, but both those are pretty rare and Cap’n told her yesterday to quit complaining s’long as they’re still flyin’, but that don’t stop her from ranting ‘bout it to Jayne ‘til he shuts her up with a kiss.

**Gift** – Kaylee’s quick thinkin’ in the engine room gets _Serenity_ away from the Feds again and Jayne’s hootin’ and hollerin’ ‘bout the genius in the back and “Hot damn, that girl’s got a gift with machines!”

**Smile** – Simon looks uncomfortable when he sees Kaylee and how much she’s smilin’ today, but that’s probably ‘cause he knows that smile, put it on her face a few times himself, and ‘cause she knows Jayne’s got the same smile on his face today and ‘cause Simon’s never really got used to the fact that Kaylee left him for Jayne.

**Innocence** – Ain’t either of ‘em innocent little angels but Kaylee likes it that way ‘cause it means there’s less fumblin’ around ‘fore they get to the good stuff, the stuff that makes Cap’n look at her funny in the mornin’ ‘cause of all the noise she and Jayne was makin’ last night.

**Completion** – Zoe gives birth seven months after she loses Wash and Kaylee loves seein’ how happy and complete Zoe looks after months of nothin’ but emptiness in her eyes and when Jayne sees the look in Kaylee’s eyes he gets a panicked look in his eyes and says, “Now look here, girl, there ain’t gonna be any junior Cobbs for a good long while, you understand?”

**Clouds** – She drags Simon to a fortune teller, figures it might be a hoot to see what she has to say about their future, but Kaylee’s not laughing when Simon storms out after the fortune teller says she sees storms on the horizon and asks about the man with a woman’s name who’s had Kaylee’s attention lately.

**Sky** – It’s weird bein’ able to look outside and see sky ‘stead of the black but _Serenity_’s still hurtin’ and so they need to be on the ground but that don’t mean Kaylee can’t hole herself up in the engine room and try to pretend everythin’s okay ‘til Jayne drags her out for dinner and she sees Wash’s empty seat next to Zoe and Shepherd’s old chair sittin’ empty next to Jayne.

**Heaven** – Kaylee ain’t sure she believes in God and heaven and angels and the like, but Jayne does so she agrees to have a Shepherd (but not Book, he’s gone forever, off to his God and his heaven) perform the ceremony ‘stead of Cap’n like she wants ‘cause she’s good at compromise already and they ain’t even married yet.

**Hell** – Wash ain’t even been gone two months when his and Zoe’s anniversary rolls around and Kaylee watches Jayne watch Zoe wander ‘round like a zombie and Kaylee wonders who Jayne lost to the Reavers to make him look like he knows exactly what Zoe’s goin’ through.

**Sun** – Out here on the edge of the system the sun ain’t more than a pinprick of light, barely bigger than the other stars out there so when Kaylee can’t sleep, she sits up on the bridge and looks towards the Core and doesn’t even jump when Jayne comes up behind her and says, “You’ll go blind if ya stare into the sun fer too long, _baobei_.”

**Moon** – “Would one of you please make a move sometime this century?” Cap’n asks one day after Kaylee spends nearly an hour watchin’ Jayne work out, “’cause I’m sick of both of ya mooning over the other.”

**Waves** – Kaylee refuses to try to work things out with Simon anymore and she knows it’s gonna change everything, but she wants Jayne and she knows he wants her and bein’ with him would have to be easier than bein’ with Simon and the look on Cap’n’s face when he finds out’ll be worth any trouble they might get into.

**Hair** – There ain’t no grand proposal, no flowers or music or champagne, just Jayne whisperin’ “Marry me” into Kaylee’s hair one night while they’re layin’ in bed and Kaylee whisperin’ back “Thought you’d never ask” before rollin’ over the kissin’ him.

**Supernova** – Jayne’s good at everythin’ he does, includin’ sex, and he’s the only one who’s ever made Kaylee feel like a star’s explodin’ in her, she’s so worn afterwards.


End file.
